Loud Smut
by Creeply
Summary: Lincoln screws his mother while his two eldest sisters watch. That's about it. Super quick one shot


**Read and review. This or any of the other stories. Don't care. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Probably going to be another weird one that goes nowhere and is just made for kicks**

Lincoln Loud was a pimp. He knew that much as he strutted into his parents bedroom which he had made into his own personal love pad. He had become a pimp ever since he first lost his virginity at age 14. He had become even more of one after his dad died, he had been insured out the wazoo, which meant that Lincoln had very little to worry about cash wise. Especially when he encouraged his younger sister to make a machine to work the stock market. God he loved how he had a genius for a sister.

But onto more important things. He had given his virginity to his teacher when he was 14. He had come onto her and somehow and rather unexpectedly she had returned the feelings. And just like that he got to fuck a really hot Spanish teacher. And everything just seemed to roll from there. Especially with his sisters. And mother.

He didn't think that he was weird or anything. He thought that he was actually pretty lucky. Sure it certainly wasn't conventional to have sex on a tri-daily basis with three sexually starved deviant women who just so happened to be his mother and two eldest sisters...but he didn't like to think of himself as normal. Or conventional. He was better. Which meant that he had a massive harem spread all through town, and in his own home, and he could go and fuck them whenever he wanted to. Or play with the small army of babies that he had produced off of them. Yeah he had a ton of kids now. What can he say? His dad managed to have elven kids before he kicked the bucket. And that was with one women. Lincoln had his sisters (Who were old enough to be bred. )His mother, his teachers, his girlfriend and her cousin, mother and aunt, and around a few dozen girls around town.

But today was a special day, his dad had died on this day around six years ago, which meant that it was the anniversary of when Lincoln first went into his mothers bedroom and fucked the ever loving shit out of her.

So that was where he was going. To fuck the ever loving shit out of her and his two oldest sisters. In fact the three big boobied sluts were already starting without him.

Lincoln Loud walked in on his Mother being brutally ass fucked by Lori while she was eating out Leni. Lori had on an enormous strap on dildo that was a bright pink color with a vibrating head that was meant to give the wearer and those who were getting fucked by it and into a state ultimate pleasure. Except that it was in her asshole instead of inside of her pussy. That was because her cunt belonged exclusively to Lincoln he had made that clear to the three of them for years. That and that birth control was no longer permitted in the house. He didn't like the idea of it, plus it never seemed to work, even when they were using condoms they all seemed to just instantly break around his massive prick.

He moved behind his sister and ran his large muscular hands across her hips and over her nice fine large ass. He had grown into quite the striking eighteen year old. He had an eight pack and biceps the size of watermelons thanks to weeks spent in the gym. He was large and strong and very impressive. He made ever girls dreams into a wet one whenever he appeared in it. He looked like the worlds greatest body builder.

"Hey sexy." He said nonchalantly as he began to play with his sisters tits. All of the women of the house were now significantly shorter then him ever since his growth spurt. Just the way that he liked it. He enjoyed being able to see every last inch of their sexy bodies. Sure their bodies were sort of similar at times. Big tits, wide hips, nice jiggly butts perfect for giving a good spank when the mood took him. But right now he was just enjoying the red blush on her face and the smile on her lips as she continued to fuck their mother into a mewling mess.

Rita was trying to look over her shoulder at her son and daughter as they both messily made out. But LEni's legs were wrapped to tightly around her head and she had to keep giving the girl all of the pleasure in the world. Her loud moans filling the room and the house and the entire block up with her screams of pleasure.

The loud family had never been silent. So when Lincoln started up his harem soon the entire block had known about it. No one had really said anything though. They didn't have the stones. He was just too massive and powerful to do anything to. He would just glare. Lincoln actually thought of it in form of nature. He was the most suitable. He didn't just have the best body but also the best mind. He could tell what a girl was thinking and act appropriately to get her to do whatever he liked.

That was how he seduced his mother. She had been his first conquest. And he certainly was glad about it. He slowly slid Lori out of their mother and took up position behind her.

"How are my little sluts doing today?" He asked Rita. She grinned and began to lick at her daughters snatch all the faster. She recognized the hungry look in her sons eyes. He was not going to go easy on her today. It was going to be one of those days where she got fucked into a mess and he probably orgasmed inside of her.

She knew that she was probably going to get pregnant again within the coming months, Lincoln never seemed to slow down or get tired of having babies for some reason. She had no idea why, after all she had to usually take care of them all.

He was probably just attracted to pregnant women or something. Lincoln gripped his massive tree trunk sized member and slowly slid it into his mother. She groaned and began to squeeze and massage his cock with her cunt walls. A dildo was nice and her daughter knew her insides intimately, but this was a cock. And a cock can go a long way for a cock hungry whore such as herself. And this was a very special cock, she had made it herself and lovingly crafted and raised it for almost two decades. And every time that it came back home to her womb...well she orgasmed a little bit every single time that he pushed into her, he thrust and she began to cum again. She was getting distracted. Which meant that Leni was starting to get concerned and squeezed her head again. She relented, her massive milk filled tits squeezed against the mattress and she stuck her tongue as deeply into her second born daughters cunt as she gripped her butt cheeks and brought her hips closer to her.

Lincoln groaned in pleasure. He had no idea but somehow he had found a group of girls and women who no matter how many babies that they had never seemed to loose the tightness that they had. Their bodies were like elastic and constantly snapped back into their original shape. Making them for pretty much the perfect cunt sleeve.

Her juices were dribbling down her thighs and splashing back against his body. His ripped and perfect core tensed with every last thrust of his hips to her impressive rear. She still had the biggest butt in the house. He thrust again and again. His massive vein covered and masterfully maneuvered cock hit all of her prime spots. Making her jiggle and jump in pleasure. She began to giggle like a little school girl. He had that effect of making her feel young and well tended and loved.

She loved her lover! And how expertly he seemed to thrust in and out of her. She gasped into Leni's cunt. Leni's mind was reeling, her mother was so good at licking her! She felt as if she was on another cloud of pleasure and could only feel the heat radiating upwards and then cascading from her center and out her cunt! Lori positioned herself over her sister. Leni looked up and opened her mouth wide expectantly waiting for her sister to sit on her face. Lori lowered herself and groaned as her sister began to eat her out. Without any speed, just good contineous licks. Making sure that she was really getting all of the subtle flavors happening in Lori's cunt. And the vague taste of plastic and coconut oil that they had spread all over themselves so that they were nice and lubed up for their master-brothers return.

Lincoln gripped his mothers hips and redoubled his efforts, pushing her face even deeper into his sisters cunt while he slammed himself messily into her dripping cunt. His cock spasmed and then powerfully and expertly filled up her tubes and womb and tunnel with his semen. Rita groaned, in a way she had built her son, she had made this cum to drench her womb white and filthy with his sperm.

She could swear she felt the heat swimming up her womb to the river that held her precious eggs. Lincoln was hoping for twins again this time. He wanted a small army of children. And twins were always a good way to start.

His mother panted, her ass wet with his overflowing cum and her face dazed from the amount of delicious sticky fluids that had dribbled out of Leni.

 **Yeah sorry that this is super duper short, but I just felt like knocking this one rapidly out of the park. Hope you all enjoyed. Just something stupid to take up some time. But some better work will hopefully be up if not this week then later on next week. But more smut is coming. Got my second wind here.**


End file.
